The 'Innocent' Old friend
by Lilies134
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt were bestfriends since birth. Until Sebastian had to move away at 10 because his parents didn't accept his sexuality and want him away from Kurt. 7 years later Sebastian is back and want Kurt all for himself and would get Blaine out the picture to do so.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Before I start this book I would like people to not write mean comments on my book on the review page. If you don't like this book you can click off and read a book that is more suitable for you. Another thing** **1\. Do not copy my story line** **2\. No mean comments** **3\. and this is out of character Sebastian** **If you made it this far continue to read**...

 **Sebastian is nice and he is a crossdress. may or may not have daddy kink involved. Thank you.**

Sebastian pov

Its been 7 years since I saw Kurt. I laid on my bed still thinking. I wonder what he's up to? Lima, Ohio isn't the most accenting place for people who are not straight. Did he have a boyfriend? Did he forget about me?. I sure hope he doesn't forget about me, apart of me still need Kurt and I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't need me. Maybe I could go back. I crawles out of my bed and fixed my skirt. I walked downstairs to the Kitchen where I see my mom typing away on her computer with her glasses at the tip of her nose.

"Mom?" I walked over to her

"What is it Seb?" she turned to me fixing her glasses. I swayed nervously.

"So I was wondering if I could finish my last year of High School in Lima" I said staring at her she sighned then said.

"No" Then turned back to her work

"But Mom I haven't been there in so long. I miss everyone there"

"Sebastian it's a no I don't want you there by yourself" she said

"Mom I wouldnt have to be by myself you could call Burt ask him if I can stay there for a year. come on mom summer ends in 2 week. And don't say you don't talk to Burt still I hear you on the phone with him sometimes" I said she huffed rubbing her forehead.

"Fine" I Squealed as she gave in.

"Go ahead and pack all your things while I'll go talk to Burt" she said. I nodded with a big smile. I skipped back to my room and started packing.

15 minutes later mom opened the door.

"He said you can stay. But he said since they don't have much space you have to room with Kurt" That made me even more happy I get to stay in the same room with my bestfriend after 7 years apart.

"Ok" then went back to packing.

 ** _1 week later_**

My mom dropped me off at the airport real quick because we knew my dad wouldn't let me get on that plane if he knew I was leaving. An hour later I was on a plane leaving France and to Ohio. I fell asleep most of the time but it was a peaceful flight.

The plane landed. I got my stuff and headed off the plane, I walked to the entrance to see Burt. He waved at me I hurries over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey kiddo" he said

"Hi Burt"

"How was your flight?" he askes taking my bags as we walked out the exit to see it was night time"

"Good. Had no complications getting on the plane the whole ride was peaceful very silent" I said getting in the car. He put my bag in the back seat.

"So does Kurt know I'm here?" I asked he shook his head no.

"He misses ya though he talks about you occasionally" my heart flattered

"So what's his relationship status it's been a long time?"

"Taken" my face scrunched but my heart broke. Well not for long.

"Great" I said loosely

The drive to Kurt house was silent but comfortable. Later we got my bags and walked to the door which Burt unlocked. I hear laughter coming from the kitchen. I sat my bags at the door and walked in the direction to the kitchen. I see him cooking with a lady and a gelled headed boy sitting at the table watching them.

"Kurt" I said he turned around and his face go in total shock before smiling.

"Sebby" I ran into his arms wrapping my arms and legs around him with his hand on my bum to hold me.

"Kurt" I heard a confused voice behind him say. I got down and looked at the gelled headed boy that talked. This must be the boyfriend. I wonder what's he like? Only time will tell until true colors spill


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian pov

We all sat at the dinner table eating and talking but I felt as if someone was looking at me. I looked up and see Blaine tensely stares at me. I gave him a smile.

"Carole, Finn this is Sebastian" Burt said gesturing to me.

"Nice to me you Sebastian" Carole said as we shook hands and same with Finn.

"So Sebastian what are you doing here?" I heard Blaine asked.

"Well I decided that I wanted to spend my senior year of high school in lima...with Kurt" I answered

"Really that's great...wait Dad where is Sebastian going to be staying we don't have enough space?" asked Kurt we watch Burt swallow his food then he said

"Sebastian would be staying in your room Kurt" Kurt smiled. I smiled at that idea of Kurt liking the fact that I would be sharing a room with him.

I see Blaine across from me Glaring at me. I gave him a innocent smile.

 ** _45 Mins later_**

Kurt pov

"Come on Seb let me show you my room" I stood up and took his hand leading him to the basement.

"I like it. It's very you" he said taking a look around the place.

"So dad doesn't have a air mattmattress just yet so we'll be in the same bed...if that's okay" I said I watch him walk over to the bed. He adjust his skirt to sit down at the edge of the bed.

"It's okay...we use to sleep together all the time remember" he said grabbing a magazine.

"Yea your right" smiling as I was about to head up stairs.

"Kurt I'm sorry we couldnt keep in touch. I really don't want any awkwardness between us. I really want us to pick up where we left off" he said sadly I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Seb there would never be any awkawkwardness between us. We're bestfriends" I said he smiled then kissed my cheek like old times.

"I'm gonna relax" he said I nodded as I got up and walked upstairs and into to the living room to see Blaine there.

"What's wrong Blaine?" I asked sitting next to him giving him comfort.

"I don't like the idea of Sebastian sleeping in the room with you better yet in the same bed" he's jealous.

"Blaine, Sebastian is my best friend we haven't seen each other in 7 years. There is nothing to worry about we're just friends trust me" I reassured him then gave him a peck on the lips.

"I trust you" he said we got up and I walked him to the door.

"bye" he said then kissed me before walking out the door heading to his car.

I walked back to the basement to see Sebastian in black lacy panties. I gulped.

I see him digging in his bag for clothes.

"You need help?" I asked he jumped in fright turning to me.

"Kurt!...That would be great" I walked over and picked out his pajamas which he changed in front of me.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked

"He went home"

"Oh that's too bad" he said crawling onto the bed getting under the covers. I change into my night clothes before getting under the cover.

"We should watch a movie" Sebastian said

"Like what?"

"Call Me By Your Name. I heard it's out on TV" he said as I searched for the movie then played it. As the movie played Sebastian soon cuddled up to me going to sleep. I looked at him with fond before following his lead.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian pov

It's been a week since I got here I haven't seen Blaine as much. Finn said he would come over all the time. Kurt and I have got close throughout the pass week. Now school is Here. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to see Kurt standing in front the mirror doing his hair. I sighed he's been in there for at least 20 minutes.

"Kurt come on I need to get ready too" I complained. He turned towards me sighing.

"Fine, But it's only because it's your first week here and I'm being nice" He said giving up the bathroom. I smiled as he moved out the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and did my routine. I left out the bathroom soon Kurt went right back in. I went to my side of the closet and pulled a white tennis skirt and a light pink crop top that said's 'baby'.

"What are you wearing?" I turned around to see Kurt standing behind me looking at my outfit.

"What?" I said waiting for him to answer.

"You can't wear that. You don't know how guys are like at McKinley" Kurt said trying to pull down my skirt at knee length.

"Kurt I'm sure it's fine" I sighed

"No, You should probably go change" he said crossing his arms over hsi chest. I rolled my eyes and muttered a 'fine' and changed into some yoga pants which showed how good my ass looks.

We left out the house and headed over to Kurt's car and drove to school. When we got out Kurt hurried us into the building.

"So are you joining Glee?" Kurt asked as we walked down the hallway to find our class.

"Of course. I'm also thinking of joining the Cheerleading team"

"Oooh you shouldn't do that. But if you want to" Kurt said I faced him and asked why.

"Because Sue is crazy. She tried to shot Brittany out of a cannon once. Made the whole cheer team go on a diet and some passed out of not eating." He exclaimed gesturing his hands. This lady do sound crazy but It would look good on my college application.

"I'm willing to take that chance" I said confidently, Kurt smiled at me which I returned.

"Glee auditions start at lunch so around 12 and It's in the auditorium"

"Okay" I nodded then we both walked off to our classes.

Time skip

I tried out for the cheer team and made the squad. But It was now 12 and I was gonna sing a song by my queen...Lana Del Rey.

I walked onto the stage to see the rest of the club sitting down with Mr. Shue.

"Okay Sebastian whenever your ready" he said I nodded at look towards Kurt as he gave me a thumbs up. The music started playing as I started humming.

 ** _I've been out on that opened road_**

 ** _You can be my full time, daddy white and gold_**

 ** _Singing blues has been getting hold_**

 ** _You can be my full time baby_** ** _Hot or Cold_**

 ** _Don't break me down_** ** _I've been travelin' too long_**

 ** _I've been trying too hard_**

 ** _With one pretty song_**

 ** _I_** ** _hear the birds on the summer breeze I drive fast_**

**_I_** ** _am alone in the night_**

 ** _I've been trying too hard not to get into trouble_** ** _But I got a war in my mind_**

 ** _So, I just ride_** ** _Just ride, I just r_** ** _ide, I just ride_**

After 4 minutes the song was over and the glee club got onto the their feet except the girl with the big nose.

"Welcome to New Directions"


End file.
